godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
S.H. MonsterArts/2013 releases
Godzilla Junior Released on January 15, 2013, as a Tamashii Web Store exclusive, this representation of Godzilla's adoptive son from Godzilla vs. Destoroyah comes with two helicopters. Gjr-hires-1.jpg Gjr-hires-2.jpg Gjr-hires-3.jpg Gjr-hires-4.jpg Gjr-hires-5.jpg Gjr-hires-6.jpg Destoroyah Representing the titular antagonist of Godzilla vs. Destoroyah in his demonic final form, this figure comes in a long box with no accessories. It was released on February 27, 2013. Dest-hires-1.jpg Dest-hires-2.jpg Dest-hires-3.jpg Dest-hires-4.jpg Dest-hires-5.jpg Dest-hires-6.jpg Dest-hires-7.jpg Shma-destoroyah-9.jpg Dest-hires-9.jpg King Kong This figure of King Kong is based on his incarnation from Peter Jackson's 2005 remake. It comes in a tall box with a tree branch, 3 pairs of hands, a stand and a hand with Ann Darrow. It was released on April 27, 2013, which was two months after Destoroyah. Shmakk.jpg Destoroyah Evolution Set Released on July 31, 2013, the Destoroyah Evolution Set includes Destoroyah's juvenile, aggregate, and flying forms, as well as an alternate head for the aggregate form. The juvenile or "crab" form figure is noticeably inaccurate to the film, featuring crab-like claws on the front of its body and two spear-like claws extending from its back, features exclusive to the aggregate form. It is possible that this figure is meant to represent the multiple small aggregate Destoroyahs that attacked Godzilla in the film rather than the monster's juvenile forms. Devo-hires-1.jpg Devo-hires-2.jpg Devo-hires-3.jpg Devo-hires-4.jpg Devo-hires-5.jpg Devo-hires-6.jpg Devo-hires-7.jpg Devo-hires-8.jpg Devo-hires-9.jpg Devo-hires-10.jpg Godzilla (1964) Representing Godzilla's design from Mothra vs. Godzilla, this figure includes no accessories. It was released in September, 2013. SHMA G64.jpg SHMA G64 2.jpg SHMA G64 4.jpg SHMA G64 3.jpg G1964-hires-7.jpg G1964-hires-1.jpg G1964-hires-2.jpg G1964-hires-3.jpg MFS-3 Type 3 Kiryu Mechagodzilla (2002) It comes with a dark blue jet pack and laser cannons from Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla. It came out September 14, 2013. A shut down and evil head parts are included. The chest opens up to reveal the Absolute Zero Cannon inside. Kiryu02-hires-9.jpg SHMA Kiryu 2002.jpg SHMA kiryu 2002 7.jpg SHMA Kiryu 2002 2.jpg SHMA Kiryu 2002 3.jpg SHMA Kiryu 2002 4.jpg SHMA Kiryu 2002 5.jpg SHMA Kiryu 2002 6.jpg SHMA Kiryu 2002 8.jpg SHMA Kiryu 2002 9.jpg SHMA Kiryu 2002 10.jpg Kiryu02-hires-13.jpg Kiryu02-hires-15.jpg Kiryu02-hires-17.jpg Kiryu02-hires-18.jpg SHMA Kiryu 2002 11.jpg SHMA Kiryu 2002 12.jpg Biollante Representing Biollante's final form from Godzilla vs. Biollante, this figure was released in November of 2013 in Japan, and December 15, 2013 in the U.S. Biollante comes with a multi-colored light-up chest. Biollante's box is a solid cardboard box similar to Godzilla 1964's box, and she comes with no effect parts or accessories. Bio-hires-1.jpg Bio-hires-2.jpg Bio-hires-3.jpg Bio-hires-4.jpg Bio-hires-5.jpg Bio-hires-6.jpg Bio-hires-7.jpg Bio-hires-8.jpg Bio-hires-9.jpg Godzilla (2000) (Yuji Sakai's Concept Design) A Godzilla figure was spotted at Summer Wonfest. The accessories are once again omitted. Unlike the other ''Godzilla'' figures, it is not based on an actual design from a movie, this figure is based on Yuji Sakai's concept design for Godzilla in Godzilla 2000: Millennium. It was released December 28, 2013. SHMA G00.jpg SHMA G00 2.jpg SHMA G00 3.jpg SHMA G00 5.jpg G.2km-hires-4.jpg G.2km-hires-8.jpg G.2km-hires-9.jpg SHMA G00 4.jpg G.2km-hires-6.jpg Battra Battra Imago from Godzilla vs. Mothra was released December 27, 2013. It comes with a stand. SHMA Battra.jpg SHMA Battra 2.jpg Battra-hires-3.jpg Battra-hires-4.jpg SHMA Battra 3.jpg Category:MonsterArts